ore ga hoshii koto
by wen phantom14
Summary: Mukashi omae "ore wa ooyaji o.. Killua wa yaritai koto o sagasu tabi" to iitanda yo/dulu kau bilang, "aku akan mencari ayahku, sedangkan Killua mencari apa yang Killua inginkan./ sekarang aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan, Gon. Oneshot. Warning inside.


Konnichiwa, dokusha-sama... ^o^

eto ne, kono fic wa kono fandom de, boku no ichiban fic desu..

dakara, yoroshiku onegaita shimasu...

jaa, douzo...

yukkuri yonde kudasai.. :)

* * *

**Declaimer : Yoshihiro Togasi-sensei**

**Warning : One Shot, Shounen Ai, mistypo, gaje, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bocah itu merenung. Pikirannya membawanya kembali saat ia di Kujira Shima. Saat Gon mengajaknya ke kampung halaman si bocah overaktif itu. Saat Gon mengajaknya berkeliling pulau itu. Saat mereka berdua tidur beralaskan rumput dan memandang langit malam yang luas dengan taburan bintang yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

"_Killua.. ore.. Killua to iru to tanoshii yo!_—Killua.. aku.. saat bersama Killua, aku merasa senang!_"_

"_Killua wa ore to itte tanoshii?_—Apa Killua juga merasa senang saat bersamaku?_"_

"_Jaa, kore kara mo isshou ni iyou yo!_—Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang pun kita terus bersama, ya!_"_

"_Isshou ni iro na tokoro ni itte, iro na mono o miyou yo!_—Pergi ke macam-macam tempat bersama, melihat banyak hal bersama!"

Bocah berambut putih itu tersenyum. Benar-benar.. Gon itu sepolos apa, sih? Dengan mudahnya ia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Kalimat yang bisa dengan sukses membuatnya membuang muka karena semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya dan membuat jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat biasanya.

Yaa, Gon—dengan kepolosannya—telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Membuat seorang anak dari keluarga pembunuh itu merasakan jatuh cinta. Membuat Killua menemukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. _Aa, ima Killua wa yaritai koto ga mou mitsuketa_—Ya, Killua sekarang sudah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin menjadikan Gon miliknya.

Tapi, saat ini, orang yang disukainya itu malah menghindarinya. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, setiap kali mereka berbicara, Gon selalu menundukkan kepalanya atau terkadang membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Killua pun jadi heran dibuatnya. Gon yang biasanya selalu menatap matanya saat berbicara, kini selalu mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Apa aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang salah, ya?" pikirnya. Ia kembali merenung.

Tiba-tiba handpone uniknya yang berbentuk kumbang itu berbunyi. Killua yang tengah merenung di atas kasurnya, mengambilnya dengan enggan. Setelahnya, ia memencet tombol 'receive' lalu menempelkan alat itu di telinganya.

"_Nanda_, Kurapika?" ujar anak berumur 13 tahun itu.

"_A, Killua ima doko ni iru no? —_Killua dimana kau sekarang?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"_Yado ni. Nandesuka?_—Di penginapan. Kenapa?"

"Melody mengajak kita ke onsen hari ini. Kau mau ikut?"

"_Aa_, aku ikut."

"Baiklah. Kalau gitu kami segera menjemputmu. Kau siap-siap saja. _Jaa_." Dan sambungan teleponpun terputus. Killua kembali meletakkan hapenya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil tas kecil dan memasukkan beberapa bajunya.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mobil sewaan Leorio sudah berhenti di depan penginapan Killua. Di penginapan ini pula mereka menjemput Gon. Dua sahabat itu langsung menampakkan wujudnya ketika Kurapika menelpon mengabari bahwa mereka sudah di depan penginapan. Setelah dua bocah itu naik, mobil berwarna hitam itu langsung melesat pergi ke arah onsen.

"Hee... Jadi ini yang namanya pemandian air panas _outdoor_," Killua memperhatikan bangunan di depan matanya. Sebuah bangunan yang dibangun dengan gaya unik. Dua buah benda seperti lentera besar menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuk bangunan tersebut.

"Ayo, masuk. Katanya air panas di sini bisa lebih membuka pori-pori tubuh kita, sehingga aliran _nen_ semakin baik," kata Melody yang hanya ditanggapi dengan "hooooo" oleh Killua.

"Ayo, Gon, kita balapan masuk sampai ke dalam!" ajak Killua penuh semangat. Ia sudah bersiap-siap memasang pose siap-berlarinya. Tapi..

"Maaf, Killua. Kalau mau, kau masuk duluan saja," jawab yang diajak membuat orang-orang kelompok itu tertegun mendengar jawabannya.

'_Ternyata dia memang menghindariku, ya_,' ujar Killua dalam hati.

"_Maa, tonikaku, hairou—_Ayo kita masuk dulu," ajakan Kurapika berhasil menyadarkan kembali teman-temannya.

Mereka pun segera masuk. Setelah melakukan registrasi di resepsionis, seorang wanita berpakaian _kimono_ mengantar mereka menuju kamar untuk mereka menginap. Sebelum pergi, wanita itu menawarkan beberapa hal. Melody yang mengurusnya, sedang yang lain langsung menjatuhkan diri di lantai kamar yang dipasangi _tatami_.

Ketika mereka cukup puas berguling-guling di atas _tatami_, mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba pemandian air panasnya. Killua, Leorio, dan Kurapika mengambil sebuah kimono mandi dari dalam _oshiire_[1] lalu melesat ke arah pemandian pria. Sedang di dalam kamar, masih tersisa Gon dan Melody.

"Kau tak ikut, Gon?" tanya Melody. Tumben si anak overaktif ini bisa diam. Bahkan sejak di dalam mobil tadi, Gon hanya duduk manis dan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku masih ingin tiduran," jawab Gon.

"Kau sakit?" kali ini Melody bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Gon menggeleng.

"Kurasa aku tidak sakit," jawabnya dengan nada lemah. "Tapi jantungku selalu berdebar sangat kencang. Rasanya tak nyaman," jelas Gon. Melody yang memang bisa membaca detak jatung, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Kamu memang tidak sakit, Gon," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Gon heran mendengar apa yang diucapkan hunter music itu. "Tapi kau akan jadi sakit, jika tidak menghadapi perasaanmu sendiri," lanjutnya masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Gon semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Gon. _Saa, ikinasai_—Nah, pergilah," katanya sambi mendorong lembut punggung Gon.

Menuruti perkataan Melody—walau tidak tahu apa maksudnya—Gon keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyusul teman-temannya ke pemandian air panas.

"Ah, segarnyaaaaa..." Leorio semakin merendahkan tubuhnya, menikmati air panas yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek saja," komentar Kurapika yang berhasil membuat simpang empat muncul di dahi sang calon dokter.

"Aku ini masih muda!" balas lelaki berambut hitam itu. Ia hendak melancarkan serangan air pada si komentator, tapi niatnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang anak berambut hitam berjalan lunglai ke arah pemandian besar itu.

"Oi, Gon!" sapa Leorio pada anak itu. Si bocah mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"_Doushita no, Gon?_—Ada apa, Gon?" tanya si lelaki pirang khawatir. Memang, beberapa hari ini, tingkah laku Gon terlihat aneh. Dia jadi pendiam dan terlihat tak bersemangat.

"_Byouki ka?_—Apa kau sakit?" kali ini Leorio yang bertanya. Nada bicaranya pun terdengar sama khawatirnya dengan Kurapika.

"_Uun, heiki_—Nggak. Aku baik-baik saja kok," balas Gon sembari menyelamkan tubuhnya dalam air _onsen_.

"_Hontou ni?_—Benar?" tanya Kurapika lagi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Gon. Setelahnya, Gon langsung menunduk. Memperhatikan jari-jari kakinya yang ia gerak-gerakkan di dalam air. Tak menyadari dua orang di depannya yang memandang aneh pada dirinya.

Gon sedikit menahan napas, ketika dilihatnya sebuah kaki yang hampir sama besarnya dengan kakinya berjalan mendekatinya. Ia masih tetap menunduk, tak berani menatap orang yang tengah berjalan melewatinya.

"_Oi, Killua, doko iku no?_—Hei, Killua, kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Leorio pada orang yang baru saja berjalan melewati Gon.

"_Heya e_—ke kamar," jawab orang itu singkat lalu kembali berjalan ke luar area pemandian. Kurapika dan Leorio hanya bisa saling berpandangan heran.

'_Ada apa dengan dua bocah ini,_' pikir mereka berdua. Keduanya lalu menatap Gon, tetapi yang ditatap masih saja menunduk memperhatikan jari-jari kakinya yang masih ia gerak-gerakkan.

Suasana yang melingkupi ketiga orang itu pun berubah menjadi kesunyian. Tak ada yang angkat bicara, tak ada yang mengobrol, hanya suara-suara orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang terdengar.

Selesai berendam di pemandian air panas, hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan tentu saja, makan malam. Sebuah makan malam sederhana dengan lauk sup miso, ikan bakar dan salad. Kelima orang itu menikmati makanan mereka dalam kesunyian.

Selesai menghabiskan makanannya, Killua segera berbalik ke kamar. Tak dihiraukan panggilan dari teman-temannya. Ia hanya terus berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Leorio berkata khawatir. Tapi hanya gelengan kepala dari Kurapika yang menjadi jawabannya. Gon sendiri hanya menunduk. Melihat tumpukkan nasi di tangannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyumpit nasi itu. Sedang Melody langsung berdiri.

"Biar aku mengurusnya," katanya sebelum keluar dan mengikuti Killua.

Di kamar, Killua sudah menggelar _futon_nnya. Ia bahkan sudah siap untuk menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya itu dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Tapi kehadiran Melody membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Ia hanya duduk walau masih di atas futonnya.

"Apa kau sedang menghindari Gon?" tanya Melody langsung ketika ia sudah duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Killua. Killua berjenggit kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Gon juga sedang menghindarimu, benar?" lagi-lagi Killua mengangguk. Ia lalu menatap wanita di hadapannya dan menemukan wanita itu tengah tersenyum lembut.

"_Anatatachi wa onaji desu yo—_kalian berdua itu sama," ungkap wanita itu masih dengan senyum. Killua mengernyit alis tanda tak mengerti. "_Anatatachi no kimochi wa onaji desu_—Perasaan kalian sama," lanjutnya. Awalnya Killua hanya diam, mendengarkan perkataan partner Kurapika itu lalu ketika otaknya mencerna maksud perkataannya, mata Killua melebar.

"Maksudmu, dia juga..." Killua mencoba menebak. Melody mengangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi..." Killua masih tak percaya.

"_Sou desu yo. Saa, ikinasai. Kimi wa kimi o suru koto o shitteru deshou?-_ pergilah. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

"_Sankyuu, Melody_.."

Killua langsung berdiri dari _futon_nya kemudian menghambur pergi. Ia kembali ke ruang makan. Di sana, orang yang dicarinya masih duduk. Tanpa aba-aba, Killua menerobos masuk, mencengkeram tangan sahabatnya lalu membawa bocah bersurai hitam itu keluar dari ruang makan. Keluar dari penginapan.

"_Doushita no, Killua_?" tanya bocah berambut hitam itu heran.

"Gon, _ore.. hanashii koto ga aru_—Gon, aku.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Killua serius. Ia menatap iris coklat di hadapannya dengan intens, menunjukkan betapa seriusnya dia.

"_Na-nani_?" tanya Gon gugup sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Mukashi omae "ore wa ooyaji o.. Killua wa yaritai koto o sagasu tabi" to iitanda yo—_Dulu kau pernah bilang "kau akan mencari ayahmu sedangkan aku mencari apa yang kuinginkan, kan?"" Killua memulai. "_Ima ore wa yaritai koto o mitsuketa zo_—Sekarang, aku sudah menemukannya," lanjutnya. Gon masih diam. Mendengarkan. "_Omae da_—Kau."

"Eh? _Do-dou imi, Killua_—Ap-apa maksudmu, Killua?" tanya Gon tak mengerti.

"_Ore no hoshii mono wa omae da. Ore no yaritai koto wa zutto omae no soba ni ittanda_—Yang kuinginkan adalah kamu. Yang ingin kulakukan adalah selalu berada di sampingmu," jawab Killua, masih setia menatap Gon.

"_Demo.. oretachi wa itsumo isshou janai ka_—Tapi.. bukankah selama ini kita selalu bersama," kata Gon polos. "_Hantaa shiken kara kyou made Killua wa itsumo ore no soba ni ittandarou_—Sejak ujian hunter sampai hari ini, bukankah Killua selalu di sampingku?"

"_Chigau zo, Gon. Tomodachi de janê, koibito da_—Bukan, Gon. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai pacar."

"Eh?"

"_Ore.. Gon ga suki_," ungkap Killua pada akhirnya dan tanpa izin, dia langsung mendekatkan kepalanya. Mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Gon, melumatnya pelan sebelum akhirnya memisahkannya lagi.

"_Ki-ki-ki-killua nani shiteru!?—_Ki-ki-ki-killua apa yang kaulakukan!?" Gon menatapnya kaget. Ia menutup mulutnya yang baru saja dikecup Killua dengan punggung tangannya. Sedang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"_Ore wa omae ga suki, Gon. Ore wa omae no koibito ni naritai_—Aku menyukaimu, Gon. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu," Killua tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Gon.

"_De-demo ore.._" Gon bingung.

"_Ore wa shitteru zo. Omae wa ore ga suki deshou_?—Aku tahu, kok. Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" Killua merengkuh tubuh di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ki-Killua.." Gon mencoba berontak. Tapi entah hilang kemana kekuatannya hingga ia tak bisa lepas dari pelukan sahabatnya.

"_Omae.. ore no koibito ni natte kureru?—_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" bisik Killua tepat di telinga kanan Gon. Gon diam tak menjawab. Ia juga mulai berhenti berontak. Killua pun ikut diam. Keduanya berdiri bergeming dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

"Aku... saat bersama Killua, jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Dan entah karena apa, mukaku rasanya panas," Gon mulai buka suara. "Aku senang saat Killua mengajakku ngobrol, aku senang saat Killua memperhatikanku, dan aku jadi egois. Aku jadi selalu ingin tatapan mata Killua hanya untukku. Aku ingin Killua hanya memperhatikanku," ungkap Gon sambil menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Killua. Killua mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, Gon, kau baru saja melakukan sebuah pengakuan besar bahwa kau menyukaiku," ujarnya sambil mendorong tubuh yang baru saja di peluknya, membuat Gon sedikit menjauh darinya dan Killua bisa menatap iris coklatnya.

Seakan seperti magnet, Gon membalas tatapan Killua. Menatap intens manik safir pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu. Killua sedikit tersenyum sebelum ia memajukan kepalanya, lalu menautkan kembali bibirnya dengan milik Gon. Sedangkan Gon hanya menutup matanya dan membiarkan Killua mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わりぞ。。**

* * *

[1] _oshiire :_ lemari dinding. Bentuknya seperti lemari yang biasa dipakai Doraemon buat tidur.

* * *

**yah..  
begitulah readers..**

**fic gaje ini pun berakhir..**

**makasih sudah menyempatkan diri membacanya.. XD**

**ada kripik setan? (kritik saran, maksudnya)..  
**

**protes?**

**atau review?**

**silahkan... ^o^**


End file.
